My Lullaby
by LivingLegends21
Summary: Cammie has just gotton back from her little trip ready for everything to go back to normal. But with everybody acting weird Cammie doesn't know what to do. But thats why she has sweet fun loving Erick. Now the only promblem is who to choose Erick or Zach?
1. No Way Out

Thoughts in _italics _

Chapter One: No Way Out

Cammie's Point of View

The sound of gravel crushing under the wheels of Gallagher's limousine woke me up from my slumber. Being a spy-in-training seriously had it's disadvantages.

From the constant running away from the terrorist that were ruining my life. To the feeling that someone is watching me and the every-little-noise-wakes you up syndrome. However, none of that had stopped me from looking at The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman without tears coming to my eyes. All my running was finished. (Sort of) The constant lying (except for clandestine purposes) and most definitely I could be back with my family and my friends. "Park the car here." I said pulling up to a side street by the school. Even though I knew there was no one there doesn't mean I won't be caught.

Since the grounds staff were in the house getting ready for school to start. It was pretty easy to get in. I was making my way towards my room when I heard talking between two of the staff. "Shouldn't we remove the bed out the room it's not like she's coming back?"The other man shook his head "The whole school would go into a frenzy, better leave it alone." a few moments later I could here them walking away. I waited twenty-five seconds before proceeding down the vents until I got to my old room. Kicking the vent cover down I could hear the slight _**clank**_as it hit the wood floor. I leaned in a bit looking for cameras who knew what happened while I was gone. Putting a small camera freezer in the side of the vent, I climbed out. I smiled… everything look just like I had left it. "It's good to be home."

**Time Skip**

The next morning I was sadly going though my friends stuff. I found copies of the letters, post cards, and coded telegrams I sent to them to tell them I was all right and to keep them up with my life. After putting, them back in the folder that was ironically name **CAMMIE **in Bex's best block writing. I slipped it into the dresser. It was funny looking at Macey and Liz's interpretations of what I really meant. But sadly, I got bored so I decided to go to the mall. I know the mall was a Cameron Morgan is going mental move. But while I was away, I had warmed up to the mall seeing that I had to buy myself clothes. But a good _**Subway**_sandwich did sound good at the moment.

Picking up a black tank top and red skinny jeans from the pile on the floor I got dressed. Walking there, I prayed that nobody I knew AKA: Josh, Dee Dee, or Dillon would see me. But they didn't._ Maybe my hiding skills have improved because I passed by Josh like three times. _

I had finally made it to the Roseville Mall ten minutes later. I walked in smelling the perfume that can only give away that I had entered Roseville Finery. Roseville Finery had to be the biggest perfume store in the world. The placed reeked so much it made me want to puke. So I ran as fast as my "civilian cover" feet could to take me. A minute later, I found myself on the floor, because I ran into a guy. A guy who was had muscles. A guy who happened to be someone I knew. Someone who helped me through out my _little trip_.

The words seem to tumble out of my mouth like a waterfall. "Eric is that you?"

Zach's Point of View

"Bex would you just SHUT-UP!" I yelled. In a way, it was stupid since it caused me a slap in the arm. Trust me Bex slaps hard! "If it wasn't for you Cammie wouldn't be GONE YOU BLOODY …::.::.:. The words seem to stop abruptly. I turned to see Macey covering Bex's mouth. "Bex look if it weren't for Zach saying, that we should put extra cameras in the mall then we wouldn't have seen Cammie… the chase is over." Macey turned back to me adding on to her sentence "A chase that has been one sided because she been to careful we haven't seen her! Now it's over all I want to do is go back to Gallagher and see Cammie okay." but before anyone could answer Macey was already in the car and all we could do was follow.

**Time Skip **

The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman never ceased to amaze me. Secretly I loved every inch of it. It gave me a sense of security I could never get a Blackthorne or it did before Cammie ran away.

" Do you think she'll be there just waiting for us with a smile, or do you think she's mad at us." Liz asked her big blue eyes filling up with tears at the prospect that Cammie would be mad at her. Bex turned around instantly but instead of calming her friend down and comforting her like she had all summer she snapped. " Cammie being mad at us is the least of our concern in fact we should be mad at _her _for leaving _us_." " Bex not now, Grant said softly looking through the rearview mirror, but I kept my eyes on the road not letting their words sink in, just not letting anything sink in. He continued looking at me for any reaction. A small flinch or maybe a small movement with my emotions but like always I put up my mask and tried to stay calm. That's when we pulled down the long circular drive-way. Everyone caught their breath because we just came back to one place that all of us wanted to be away from.

Cammie Point of View

"Erick you're here…in Roseville…you're here in _Roseville_! I said sounding as dumb as I possibly can. Erick was by definition hot like very hot with shiny black hair, striking amber eye's, and smooth tan skin. I had broke Erick out of a Circle prison cell back in Greece and he had been with me ever since. We had eliminated Circle cell's in England, Sri Lanka, Bombay

( Erick in swim trunks and me in a bikini equals a hot make out session that didn't happen.) and Canada. But even after that I had developed a huge crush on him but it didn't cover up what felt about Zach. I had left Erick after we had blown up the last big Circle cell in Montreal and to be truthful I missed him. He smiled his Erick smile and motioned for me to sit down. "Look Cammie I need your help like really bad." he said looking at me with soft amber eyes. " I will do anything for you Erick just tell me." " I need a place to stay do you think can get me into Gallagher?" I looked at him not sure what to say. When we had parted ways at JFK he had told me he had a place to stay in Brooklyn. " Well what happened to Brooklyn?" I asked looking intently at him trying to read him as his gaze flickered to the Subway twenty feet away from us. " The half-way house I was at went under you know due to the economy and stuff." he said throwing his Are-Going-To-Help-Me-Or-Not smile. That's all it took for me shake my head yes and say " I'll do anything to get you in that school, starting now…let's go." He gave me this weird look that I had suddenly gone crazy in less then fifteen seconds. I smiled at him and couldn't help but laugh that's what I loved about Erick he was safe, warm, and dependent he made me feel safe and content that was Eric. Safe and hot Erick. "Come on Erick!" I said " I hope you have car cause I walked here." Erick laughed " I don't car, remember that motorcycle we had in Athens I still got it, painted it red to." I nodded as we made our way out of Roseville Mall. Back to the one place that I wasn't sure I wanted to go.


	2. I Should Have Never Kissed You

Cammie's Point of View

When Erick and I finally pulled through Gallagher's long circular drive-way five minutes later. The Security guards move out of the building with M-16's. Pulling my hands up to my helmet I tore it off to make sure nobody would shoot me or Erick. "Oh Cammie is that you?" I could hear Liz call out to me from the huge wooden doors. I looked back at her and my friends all staring at Erick and me. Then I looked at Zach he seemed to stiffen as we caught each other eyes. "So is that Zach?" Erick whispered his warm breath in my ear was making my knees weak. I nodded my head still starting at him. I couldn't talk or move I couldn't do anything. "Go get him Tiger.'' Erick whispered in my ear and instantly I felt at home. My old nickname he had given me while we were at an Athens zoos and a tiger growled at me making me scream like a little girl had stuck. I nodded swinging my legs across the seat. I was about to make the biggest Gallagher Girl move I had made since I had gotten Point of View Everything seems to swim around me. Cammie was back with a guy. I looked at Zach even though he hid his feeling for Cammie hidden; we all knew how much he loved her. He stiffened as he caught sight of Cammie and the new guy that was with her. The new guy whispered something in Cammie ear. She nodded weakly as she just stared at Zach. It was like clockwork as she leaned into the guy next to her as if she felt safe as if she had finally came home. But that what hurt the most this use to be her home we use to make feel safe . Two months had changed Cammie she seemed calmer, wiser, prettier and more open minded then ever. She swung her feet around the motorcycle and raced towards us arms spread open and I knew that nothing could change that Cammie was like my little sister and most of my best friend. But something in me just wouldn't let go, let go of all the pain she had caused since her disappearance. It didn't matter that her trip had changed her possibly for the better. It didn't matter that it would have been dangerous if I went. None of that mattered because she left me. She left me alone in the world that was dark and I didn't have anyone to turn to. She turned around arms spread open to me waiting for me to hug but I just stood there motionless. "Bex", she said her voice, cracking a little as she stared at me. But I did nothing a few moments later she dropped her arms to her side and nodded. "Okay I get, I have a lot to do before I can your trust again." She said her head hung down as a tiny drop of water dropped to the cement ground. Then I opened my arms. Her head jerked up instantly as she crashed into them. "You left me." I said. Cammie flinched "Bex I'm so sorry, I really am but I had to." All I did was nod as she pulled out of my hug and turned to Zach. This is not going to be pretty. Zach Point of View You know it really sucks when you love someone but are too scared to say it. So when they come from two month "find yourself" trip and bring some random guy you don't know, you can't complain about it . "So how long do you think they've known each other?" Liz whispered to Macey. "I don't but by the looks of it I bet they have a history." Macey whispered back. "History like what kind of history." Liz said her southern drawl raising on the word history. I turned and glared at Macey not happy at all. She glared back her voice icy cold. "You can't get mad at Cammie for having secrets. If I recall you have some secrets to except your secrets hurt other people too." Macey said, turning on her heel and walking away.


	3. I Should Have Never Kissed You II

**I would like to apoligize what happened with the last chapter, It was the first time I had used a Beta. I do not know what went wrong with the spacing when i had put it on Word the spacing was perfectly fine. Ummm I've spaced this one out and thank you for letting me know. You guys are the best and here chapter three of My Lullaby. **

__Zach Point of View

" Macey what in the world are you _talking _about?" I said clearly annoyed and frustrated as I followed her into the Gallagher Library. She whipped around throwing a "_Wet Work: The History of the Assassins Job" _book at me. " You seriously have no idea!" she yelled her eye's a blazing cold dark blue. I shook my head clearly confused.

" You _kissed _me and pretended like nothing happened, you deliberately played with my feelings." She whispered hurt and close to tears. I looked at her for the last moth I had been so worked up wit what happened with Cammie I gone to the comfort of Macey McHenery. But I didn't know that hate she had obviously showed me was a cover up for her real feelings. Gosh I feel like such a Douche Bag.

" Macey…I-I'm so sorry I didn't know you felt that way about what happened. Just please whatever happened I don't want Cammie to know." Macey jaw dropped as if she slapped across the face.

"You don't want Cammie to KNOW, you think I don't know that. I just can't go up to my best friend and tell her Hey I like the boy you've been chasing after for a year because we made-out while she was on her little trip. I know that Zach, just for god sakes stay away from me." I nodded picking up the book and slipping back on to the shelf. We stood there for a second just staring. In till we heard Bex's voice.

" You guys had a thing going on?" Both of us whipped are head around to see Bex standing under the door frame her hand s crossed over her chest. Macey put her head down clearly ashamed about what happened between us. I quickly followed suit deciding that a beat down from Bex is not what I had wanted.

"Well did you?" she said clearly pissed of as she glared at us. Macey looked up her face was pale a lips quivered as if she were about to cry. And trust me I have never seen Macey McHenery cry in her life.

" Bex I am so sorry. I swear I didn't do this to hurt Cammie. I swear what happed between me and Zach was a mistake. A horrible mistake-" Bex shook her head as if she was trying to get some horrible thought out of her head as she just stood there.

" Macey I heard what you said to Zach. I know you like him and what ever your feelings are for him squash them because we just got Cam back and intend not to lose her again. And Zach your lucky I'm not breaking your arms off now. I had sympathy for you when Cammie rode up with that guy today, and it's totally obvious that there's something going on so if she leave's you for him. I Don't Care." Bex said then turned on her heal and started to walk away with Macey following her up the stairs and up to Cammie's room.


	4. Now I'm Really Home

**This Chapter is Dedicated to _Zammierulz: Who asked me to make Zach a little more sweeter I hope this is sweet enough for you. Oh the poem under this is written by my friend. It would rock if I could here the interpretations on what you guys think._**

**_Your heart breaths next to mine,_**

**_Our heart is enclosed with walls,_**

**_My heart goes thump, thump, thump, _**

**_Your heart goes no, no, no, NO !_**

**_So tell me why you love me?_**

**_Tell me why you care ?_**

**_Tell me why you're crying? _**

**_Is it because I was never really there?_**

**_But here I am with my walls down._**

**_My forts are now open._**

**_Because I love you completely and utterly. _**

**_I just know you love me to…._**

**Cammie Point of View **

**When Bex and Macey walked into my room I instantly knew something was wrong. But given there guarded expressions and Bex's "_Don't Talk to me or I do the Smith Double Cross Back Kick on you"_ Kind of scared me. But It was Macey's facial expression that made my spy senses go to high alert. I don't if it was the way her eyes looked dead, or the red around them that told me she had been crying, maybe it was how pale her skin looked, and the fact that she refused to look me in the eye. " Mace are you okay?" I asked looking intently at her. She snapped her head as if she had barley noticed that I was here in the first place.**

**" I'm fine, I'm just glad to have you back." she said as she finally looked me in the eye's. I stood there for a seconds before I ran up to her and threw my arms around her neck, and first time that day I finally knew what it felt like to be home.**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Time Skip **

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**When I finally got to talk to Zach it's was 7:00 p.m. and were ironically alone _in the back _of the library. **

**"Zach is there a reason you brought me here when I could be eating right now." I said throwing myself on the plush leather Lazy-Boy. He turned around to give me a look. **

**" Cammie when you left what the hell where you thinking?" He said through clenched teeth as he finally got the guts to look me in the eyes. I looked at him shocked that some one as cryptic as him can actually look at me and say that. As If me disappearing and not telling him was a crime. As if he had never done the same to me before. **

**"What were you thinking when you pulled the disappearing act on me all the time? I snapped **

**" Cammie that's different. I had a reason to disappear…you wouldn't understand." He said **

**" Are you saying that I didn't have a reason to leave?" I said feeling hot tears work it's way up towards my eyes. **

**" Cam I'm not saying that. I'm just telling you did you think? Did you think that maybe there were people who to talk to you who wanted to be in contact with you. But instead you went radio-silent!" **

**" What are you talking about Zach, there is a whole file folder marked _Cammie _in my room with a recording of every call, text, telegram ,letter, email, and IP address that I've used."**

**"What are you talking about, Zach said looking as if I had just told him that he had one million dollars and twenty-five cents. "there was no contact with any of us through out the whole summer!" **

**"That's not true even ask Grant I talked to him for two hours straight about the quality of his hair and whether I should wear a bikini or swim to the beach." I said yelling in exasperation hoping that this conversation would end.**

**" Are you saying that you talked to everyone except me, did I even in cross your mind while you were gone? He asked. Hurt filling every green orb in his eye's.**

**" I just didn't know what to say or do. I just got scared that's all." I said sincerity filling my voice as I looked up Zach. **

**So we sat talking about books, music, TV, and anything we could think of but somehow I couldn't concentrate on the words. I could only concentrate on were the words were coming from which was ironically Zach's mouth which were connected to Zach's lips. " Zach?" I said finally tearing my eyes from his lips. He looked up at me with a soothing expression. " Hmmm… Gallagher Girl?" **

**" Can you just kiss me already?" I said. Zach looked up me with such astonishment that it mad me blush and duck my head down. He began to laugh " It's seems that my Gallagher Girl has missed me. That's good because I missed you to, and probably a whole bunch more" **

**" Oh shut up are you gonna kiss me or not because….." But before I can finish Zach leaned down and kissed me. **


	5. Bad Dreams and a Really Bad Morning

_Tell you what you're dreaming,_

_Tell me what you're seeing,_

_Is it about me?_

_Tell me why are you crying?_

_ Please tell me it's not because of me,_

_Tell me do you love me?_

_Why are shaking your head no?_

_Tell me it's not him_

_Look me in the eye and tell me NO_

_Do you like breaking me? _

_Do you know you're breaking my heart?_

_Don't tell me your confuse_

_ Just say you love me and say you'll never leave me_

_ Is it only me who can tell your making my heart weep?_

_Wait did you just say you love me?_

Cammie Point of View

It was cold and dark and as I crept through the desolated hallway, I could not help but think what in the world I had gotten myself in to? Maybe I had taken this too far. Maybe I wasn't ready for whatever truth that was coming for me and it was best if I just walked away and went back to Gallagher. But for whatever reason my legs kept on moving, my breath continued to stay even and I continued to climb onto the metal box that was now in front of me. I could feel sweat poring down in little droplets against my face as climbed up the small ventilation. When I finally hoisted my self in there, I felt a small breeze fall over as the whirl of the fan hit my face from the side. My confidence that was lost just moments ago seem to come back as I move silently tying not to make the metal squeak from under me.

"Dan tell me how is the security doing on Sector Eight?" A male voice said from under me.

"It's fine no suspicious activity so far. " Another male voice replied."Okay I'll call back in ten."

Then I heard the sound of distant crackling telling me that the conversation over the walkie talkie was over. I crawled my way to the edge of the vent and peered down to see to a man sitting on a chair in front of banks of black and white monitors. They showed almost every room I had been through and I was surprise that he didn't notice that the cover for the ventilation shaft had been thrown in one awkward position. Plus I had even left the rope dangling from the vent! "Omigosh what do I have to do to get there attention." I said aloud but not even then did the man at the security monitors look up. I groaned inwardly as I unlatched the vent and worked my way down. Minutes later, I was crouching assuming position of the Death Choke. So I quickly snaked my arm around his neck. I then cut off his oxygen and knock him out. "Okay," I thought, "I have ten minutes to find whatever I'm looking for and get out." Opening the door, I saw a large expansion of prison cells. But the odd thing was there was barley anybody in them. In fact, as I crept through the hallway silently I saw no one was there. Standing I walked freely seeing that there was know reason to hide from the camera when no one was in the security room. Not yet at least. Just when I was about to turn the corner a rock hit me on the side of the head. Hard.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped turning around and glaring at whoever was in the cell to my right.

"Wait you aren't the regular asshole who walks by."

The person said but they sound like a guy, yeah I'm pretty sure it's a guy.

"Well of course I'm not; In fact I'm not even part of the Circle." I said stepping closer to the cell. I peered inside there was defiantly a guy in there. In fact, it was a very hot guy. He had dark wavy black hair, tan skin (Even though there were bruises on him) and electric sapphire blue eyes with specks of amber. And for some reason it made me think about Zach and how different they were. Nevertheless, something happened I don't know where it came from or why I did it but I was reaching for my hair, pulling a hairpin out, and unlocking the lock to his cell.

"You're not a Circle Agent either right?" I asked before opening the door. When he laughed it sounded like a like a faint tantalizing hum, and some how he made me feel good about myself.

"The day I become a Circle Agent please shoot me or just slapping me a little." I laughed at that so I opened up his cell door. "My name's Cammie Morgan." I said extending my hand for him to shake it.

"My names Erick Peterson." He said as he reached for my hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you Cammie but… can we get now?"

It's was then I had realized that I had had been staring at him like an idiot.

"Oh yeah…just wait one second." But before I could do anything, everything exploded. Fire grew everywhere, then room suddenly got boiling hot, my throat felt like acid was crammed down gallons at a time. Erick grabbed my hand and began to pull me through the fire. Finally, after five minutes of constant running he turned around and picked me up. When we finally got to the clear Erick put me down and made sure I was all right.

"Cammie! Cammie! Cammie where are you?" I turned my head around to see Zach.

"Zach what are you doing here?" I screamed."Gallagher Girl there's no time for that, help me!"Erick and I began to run towards Zach when out of nowhere a fire extinguisher appeared in my hands. Then a shot rang in the air and Erick fell to the ground. "Cammie come on help me!" Zach cried out.I looked at Erick and as soon as I did flames exploded around him. I looked over at Zach and the flames exploded around him too.

"Cammie! Cammie! Help me! Choose me! Save Me!" they both screamed but the noise was so earsplitting I ran. I couldn't see as the blackness surrounded me as I ran towards the voice who kept repeating "Save Me!" as I reached for the hand for the person who so desperately needed my help the flames went up higher and engulfed who ever was in there and as I turn to ran to the other person who needed my help. Then the flames surrounded them exploded. Then I was alone.

"Zach, Erick, where are you please come back!" There was silence complete utter silence and it scared me. " YOU GUYS COME ON DON'T LEAVE ME!" There was no Gallagher Girl without Zach, no Tiger without Erick. There was no me and then I started to scream."Cammie wake up!" Bex screamed at me as my eyes darted open from the terrible dream I had. The room was swimming with different colors. There was whisk amethyst, a flash of red, an amble aquamarine, A plunge of primrose. That was in till a huge splash of water hit my face.

"Cam are you okay?" Liz asked looking at me worriedly. I shook my head no as I jumped out of my bed and ran into the hallway.

…Time Skip…..

It was dark as I walked down the hallways. But instead of being dark and cold as it was in my dream. It was warm the dark crevasses of wood felt soft and familiar. Normally when ever I had a bad dream I would go to the tower. But things had changed while I was gone and now I would go to Erick and he would comfort me until I was ready to leave and start again. Walking towards his room there seem a slight movement. I whipped my hair around to see nothing but darkness. Then I heard metal rolling on wood. The world seem to explode. The air seemed to thicken then the world went black.


	6. I'll Belive It When I See It

_**Mental wounds still screaming,**_

_**Driving me insane, **_

_**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train,**_

_**I'm going off the rails on a crazy train,**_

_**-Ozzy Osborne "Crazy Train" **_

"Chapter Six: I'll Believe It When I See It

Cammie P.O.V

The first time I woke up captive in a Circle building I woke up very scared mostly because I was in the unknown and well in the _nude_. Ms. Goode had told me it was to make sure I didn't have anything lethal on me and that it was only her who had seen me _well_ naked. Of course I thought she was lying I mean she _was_ Cassandra Goode for gods sake she was programmed to lie. But it's what happened after that made my blood run cold and my hands start to shake. It was a simple flash drive that seemed to scare the crap out of me. And that's how I woke up 24 hours later (expect this time I was fully clothed) with me handcuffed to a metal table and staring at a stupid flash drive. Then it seemed like hours later before the one and only Cassandra Goode walked in.

" Hello Cammie dear how are you?" she crooned patting down a flyaway hair on incredibly shinning red hair.

"Well I was fine before you know liked kidnapped me again but now I'm fine."

"Well at least your being truthful, she said slumping into the metal chair across from me. "look Cammie I didn't want to kidnap you it just happened."

" You know that's what all kidnapper say you know when they kidnapped people. You think if I turned you in would you be arrested for child adduction since I'm still a minor " Ms. Goode raised her eyebrows

" Cammie dear your hardly a child but listen no more playing around I have a job for you." She said sighing as if she was sorry of what she was really asking me to do _again._

"Who do you want me to kill?"

"A Russian man who has cross this agency very much."

"I mean what's his name?"

"Someone has a bad of Need-to-knows but it's none of your business right now." Ms. Goode said her eyes darkening her tone getting serious and that's when I got serious too.

"I can't just go to Russia Ms. Goode, I just can't leave everyone." I said

"Why Cammie you've done it before why not now?"

_Because I can't go without Erick, I can't leave Zach, I can't ruin my sisterhood again._

"Someone has a bad of Need-to-knows but it's none of your business right now." I said repeating her words but for some reason they came out sharper and more deadly.

" Fine we'll try to get him out here but Cammie if we do you _have _to kill him." and with that she plug the flash drive into the laptop and turned on a projector. There in a grainy black and there was my mother boarding a train.

Mr. Solomon getting into a van.

Bex kissing Grant.

Grant hugging Bex.

Macey and Nick kissing.

Jonas and Liz holding hands.

Zach sitting at a bench by himself.

Erick and I holding each other in Grand Central Station.

"Everybody you know and love are always being watched and we will always have access to them. You must do this or they must die." Ms. Goode

"You would kill your own son?" I said feeling my heart break as the screen divided into two pictures Zach by himself and Erick and I together.

" No but you've broken him enough I might as well." she said before getting up and leaving me in the sterile and much colder room.

**Time Skip**

It was 5:30 by the time I came back to Gallagher Academy. The halls were still dark with only a little bit of light sticking through the curtains. Then there was the burning hole in my pocket that held the small black 2 gigabyte flash drive. I trudge my way up stairs hoping some would open there door and scream that I was back. But I was quite as a church mouse or maybe no one had notice I was gone in the first place.

"Cam why did you leave?" I turned around and there was Erick at the bottom of stairs and then I found myself running down the stairs to at a time. Flinging my arms around him I began to cry. By the time I had finish telling what happened we were sitting on the couch in the library.

" Cam I'm sorry I should have been there with you, if you I'll kill whoever you need me to." he said with real sincerity in eyes.

"What I really want is to go to sleep right now." I said yawing.

"Well then go to sleep Tiger." He said stroking my hair . " Okay this is going to sound totally stupid but Erick will sing for me?" I said feeling a blush spread across my cheeks. " Sure Cam." and that's he said before he started to sing. His clear voice filling the area around us.

_I know life won't go your wayand you never know what to saywhen you have nothing leftI'll still love you moreI'll be there for you through your deepest fearsI'll be there for you 'till the smoke clearsI'll be there for you when you see no end and your friendsare all goneI know life won't go your wayand you never know what to saywhen you have nothing leftI'll still love you more You could turn your back or run a thousand miles awayI'll be waiting for you with nothing left to say but_

_I'll be there for you when nothing can go wrongI'll be there for you when you sing a joyful songI'll be there for you when your smile lights the roomand your gloom is all goneI know life won't go your wayand you never know what to saywhen you have nothing leftI'll still love you more _

By the time he was finished I was already asleep but the only words filling my head were_ "You could turn your back or run a thousand miles away I'll be waiting for you with nothing left to say but I'll be there for you" _And I hoped with all my heart it was true.

The song was The Top song was "Crazy Train" By Ozzy Osborne and the long one that Erick sings is "I'll be There for You" By The Undeserving I don't own Gallagher Girls or the songs used in this chapter. R&R please!


	7. Getting Ready for Fun

_Partying is the best medicine even if you have a broken heart_

_-Unknown_

Chapter 7: Getting Ready for Fun

Part One

Zach POV

It was Friday night when Bex came into our saying there was an undeniable tension in the school and we needed to fix it. It seem to be a little dramatic since we were the only ones here since Macey and Bex kicked out the staff yesterday.

"Bex we have nothing to do." Grant said flinging a rubber ball across the room Bex caught it midair and through it at his head.

"I know that dip head that's why Macey and I decided that we all go on a road trip down to Virginia Beach." Nick lifted his head from his pillow his hair was messy but a goofy smile on his face.

"Going to the beach means that everyone would have to wear beach attire right?" He said the smile growing wider as he probably thought of the prospect of Macey McHenery in a bikini and I felt a pang of guilt because Macey wasn't thinking about Nick she was thinking about _me _and it made me feel worse that I wasn't even returning these feelings. But before I could object to this trip Liz came running into the room.

"You guys I can't find Cammie or Erick!" she said her blonde hair flying, her blue eyes filling with tears, and she was breathing heavily.

"Honey calm down where did you look exactly." Bex said as she listened to Liz say that looked for Cammie in there room, secret passage ways, the bathrooms even the P&E barn. Every one just sat there thinking then out of no where Grant yells out "The Library!" Every one looked up at him. Deciding to be more understanding he continued. " Liz said she looked everywhere but the library so lets all get up and go look in the library. Everyone just looked at him in amazement because even though Grants way smarter then the normal civilian but he not as smart as the normal spy especially Elizabeth Sutton. Nick cleared his throat and stood up.

" Well lets go get her you know before she really does disappear." He said heading towards the door with everyone following we walked down the long corridor to the library I couldn't help but think what if Cammie wasn't in there alone. What if she was in there with Erick what if we all caught them in compromising position what if I lost Cammie forever.

Bex POV

The plan was simple I needed to fix what was happening here ever since that day in Boston when Cammie and Macey were first attacked on that roof our lives had changed dramatically. So the night before Macey and I had planned a trip to Virginia Beach. Virginia Beach is the largest city in Virginia, it's near the Atlantic Ocean and the Chesapeake Bay. And the best place for us to let go and trust me as soon as we find Cammie were going to have fun and let go.


	8. The Note that No One Wants to see

Okay I'm am so, so, so, sorry for not updating any of my stories and just when I'm about to invest in a major case of Carpal Tunnel. I re-read my stories and then I realize there a bunch of crap. I really have a lot of my ideas confused. So give me time my stories will be updated regularly but i need to re-write them so some story lines will change so please continue to read my re-writes and this time it won't be so confusing.


End file.
